Des larmes pour toi
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Lorsque deux personnes se livrent mutuellement. Il en résulte...


**Titre :** Des larmes pour toi

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à M.Eiichiro Oda. Je songe à envahir le coin des Questions que tout le monde se pose, je veux Sandy à Noël ! lol

**Rating :** K

Un one shot assez court, j'ai eu l'idée il y a peu de temps

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Je dédie cette fic à mes reviewers : Kuina Spirit, Miss Goupil, Tagath, Sanji cook of life, Tiakin, Kali29, Katfleur, Mytiane, Lyskhat, Lily B.**

**Je vous remercie tous !**

_Des larmes pour toi_

Sandy l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Et l'avait serrée contre lui.

C'était sérieux cette fois.

Pas droit aux blagues, aux séductions irraisonnées.

Pas droit aux tirades romantiques.

Pas droit aux mots qui sonnaient faux.

Pas de mots.

Juste elle dans ses bras.

Pas de comment ni de pourquoi.

Ils étaient restés comme ça.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle ne bougeait pas.

« Nami… »

Et Sandy desserra son étreinte.

Lentement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sandy avait été là pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait pleuré pour un autre.

Il avait été là pour elle.

Quand ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

Un jour il lui avait dit.

Ces mots là.

Mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle voulait les entendre.

Sandy l'aimait.

Et cette fois, c'était sans les décorations subtiles qu'il mettait autour.

Son amour était pur.

Elle le savait.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

L'amour ne se commandait pas.

« L'amour est un dieu capricieux », disait Sandy.

Elle sentit les larmes monter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Elle l'aimait.

Mais pas du même amour.

Et lui dire signifiait lui faire mal.

L'amitié faisait aussi souffrir.

Elle était en train de le réaliser.

_Pardon Sandy. _

_Je crois que je ne peux pas… _

_Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te faire souffrir…_

_Mais je ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer._

_Tu n'en serais que plus malheureux. _

_Je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras. _

_Pardonne moi je ne t'aime pas… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sandy desserrait son étreinte, qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendue.

Jusqu'à se détacher complètement de Nami.

Il eut un sourire triste.

Au fond, il le savait.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait.

Il vit la jeune fille se retourner.

Lentement.

Il vit ses larmes couler.

Doucement.

« Pardonne moi Sandy, pardonne moi je ne t'aime pas ! »

Sourire mélancolique.

Il passa son bras autour du cou et l'attira contre lui.

« Ne pleure pas. Tes larmes ne sont pas pour moi. »

Nami releva la tête, son visage baigné de larmes.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça… »

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi que tu… »

« Pardon… Pardon Sandy… »

« Ne t'excuse pas… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser et verser des larmes. »

« Pourquoi tu… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je savais.

Au fond de moi-même, je savais.

Elle ne m'aimait pas.

J'étais un ami, et elle tenait à ce que je le reste.

Ses larmes me l'avaient dit.

Je suis désolé Nami.

Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tout va bien Nami. »

La rousse eut un regard surpris.

« Si un jour… Tu te sens déprimée, triste…

Si tu as des soucis…

Si quelqu'un d'autre te fait pleurer…

Viens me voir.

Je t'écouterai.

Je te prêterai mon épaule.

Tout va bien.

Je resterai là. »

_Alors souris…_

_Souris, Nami…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Pardon, j'ai pleuré comme une gamine »

Sourires.

« C'est une force, de savoir pleurer quand il le faut »

« Merci Sandy. »

Sourire triste.

« Tu lui diras au plus vite, hein ? »

« C'est promis. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Seul sur le pont.

Avec ma cigarette presque finie.

'Mieux comme ça.

…

Je sais pourquoi.

Je sais pourquoi ce n'est pas moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il regardait la jeune fille lui faire des signes de la main.

Elle discutait avec Zorro.

« Nami… »

« Je sais pourquoi ce n'est pas moi…

Parce que moi, je n'ai pas eu de larmes pour toi, Nami »

Il ralluma sa cigarette.

Une goutte d'eau tomba à terre.

Puis deux.

Il sourit.

_Je n'ai pas eu de larmes pour toi…_

Owari

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !


End file.
